If the World Ends
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: "Who would you want to be with when the world ends?" Kise mistake leads to Kasamatsu's heart break. Christmas fic


**Omg Kuroko no Basket, I love it. This is a story with my OTP because KiKasa is just too cute. **

"If you could have anyone before the world ended, who would it be?"

It was a question that had been plaguing the Kaijou basketball team. The news had been plagued with the idea that the world was going to end in December, and it was getting closer and closer to that date.

"I doubt it would matter," Kise had decided. It wasn't true. If it had to be anyone it would be their captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, just to say he did. There wasn't a single part in his mind that thought he wouldn't be able to convince the hot temper boy into exchanging his temper for a night.

"Right," one of the other guys rolled his eyes. They all knew who he had in mind.

Moriyama was throwing an end of the world part at his house. It was really how this conversation came up again. Though, they knew better than to carry it out during practice. Yukio would kill them. No, this was a locker room conversation. Anyways, if this really was the ending of the world, all of the guys were looking to tag one last piece of ass before it was all over.

"Don't be late guys," Moriyama reminded them one last time as he left. It was going to be a huge party. They invited other players from the schools in their district.

Maybe Kise would be able to talk Kuroko into taking a role in the hay. It may be less dangerous than out and out going for Yukio. Besides, some of the girls who had claimed to be with the captain had said that he was into freaky stuff.

That being said, Yukio was really just something to do, to say he did. His real goal was Kuroko.

By the time the party rolled around it was obvious that Kagami wasn't going to let Kise anywhere near Kuroko, nor did Kuroko want to leave Kagami's side. He huffed when he realized half way though he would have to settle for Kasamatsu. Not to say he wasn't desirable but...okay he wasn't desirable but he read insecure no matter how angry he acted. It would only take a few pretty words for Kise to get what he wanted.

Sure enough, his captain was sitting by himself the porch nursing a drink of water that he most likely brought with him. He wasn't one to trust other easily.

"What are you doing out here Kasamatsu-chi?" He knew better than to start to formally.

"Nothing, I just couldn't take being with all of them for such a long period of time."

A typical Yukio answer.

"What are you doing out here. I thought you were into these kinds of things?"

"They are. It got a little too hot in there for me." He sat down next to the other male, purposely getting in his personal space.

Yukio didn't move away.

This was going to be easier than he thought.

"I don't get the point of these things," Yukio sighed, "I'm starting to think I should just stop coming."

"Aw, but we would miss you sempai."

Kasamatsu blushed, "Right. It's not like I'm the life of the party or anything. I only get invited because I'm captain, and I come because it would be rude not to."

Oh, he was having one of _those_ days. He was trying to figure out where he belonged in his group of friends despite his high position. It was like the gods were smiling down on Kise today.

"Come on, you know you would be missed. Even if the others won't say it, they'll miss you. I know I would."

Yukio gave him a curious side glance before looking back down at his water.

It was killing him how easy this was. He decided to just dive in and hoped he guessed right and wouldn't get punched. He let an arm wrap around Yukio's shoulder pulling him closer. The point guard tensed, probably scared that someone would see.

"Calm down," he whispered into his teammate's neck. He did. He let Kise kiss and lavished his neck barely making a noise. Once and a while a choked moan would tumble from his lips. He was slowly withering and becoming putty under Kise administration.

They soon found themselves in one of the many bedrooms of the huge house. Kise had found that Kasamatsu's lips were sinfully soft, but he was a bad kisser. It wasn't his fault though. He just lacked experience. It showed in the way he fumbled and hesitated when Kise started to introduce tongue to the scenario. The point guard caught on pretty quickly, though he was still nervous.

He would shake and tremble whenever Kise moved his hands on his body. His own arms stayed close to his side. He was unsure of what to do. Kise smirked, pulling away from the kiss and letting his hands travel under Kasamatsu's shirt. He enjoyed the way the muscles quivered at his touch.

"K-Kise," Kasamatsu stammered out.

"You can touch me too you know," the copycat teased. His hands were pulling and teasing on the nipples at that point. The smaller man still made no sign that he was going to move. If anything it looked like he was trying to say something, and Kise wasn't having any of that.

Today he just needed to be satisfied.

He removed both their shirts and pushed Kasamatsu backwards into the bed. The captain looked up at him with wide eyes, again, as if he was going to say something. Kise stuck his hands down the points guards sweat pants and started to play with the erection that was starting to form there.

"R-Ryota," Kasamatsu squirmed. The amount of pre-cum that was already collecting on his hands was enough to excite him further.

Without wasting time Yukio's pants were pulled off him, leaving him completely naked in front of the other. Yukio blushed and looked away. He never did like it when people stared at him.

"You're beautiful," Kise whispered just loud enough for the other to hear. Yukio looked up as if shocked. They held eye contact as Kise pushed Kasamatsu legs apart to find what he was looking for. Lucky for him Yukio was already starting to pucker in anticipation for him.

As a precaution he decided to prep him anyways. He grabbed the lube that he brought in his pants pocket and put some on his fingers. Sliding one into his captain was actually pretty easy. The other male let out a bit of a groan, but nothing too alarming. They continued like that for a while until Kise had Kasamatsu panting.

He found it a good time to add the second. It was odd, he knew that Kasamatsu must be in some form of pain, but even as he add a third, the other male made little to no sound.

He did, however, keep eye contact with Kise the whole time. Once in a while he would wince, but Kise could tell he was determined to do this.

Once Kise was inside, he wanted to move hard and fast, but Yukio had asked him to slow down. He did, knowing better than to anger his bed partner or Kasamatsu for that matter.

This was heaven, he moved and whimpered in the same ways that he thought Kuroko would. The only real difference was the voice and facial expression. Other than that, he could pretend all he wanted.

It was a bit frustrating. He wanted to give Kasamatsu a thorough fucking. The pace they were going at felt too much like love making for his comfort.

He kept at it though. Once in a while Kasamatsu would ask him to speed things up. Kise would do so gladly smiling down at the point guard who would blush, eyes glazed over with lust. The captain wrapped his arms and legs around the other player, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

It only fed into his fantasy. He knew that Kuroko would be clingy. The only down side to this was that Yukio wasn't as needy as he expected Kuroko to be. So he switched things up, imaging that Kuroko wanted to make love instead of some wild, meaningless one night stand.

"Ryota," he whimpered as he got close.

Kise froze his movement for only a moment almost swearing that it was Kuroko's voice he was hearing because of how far gone he was.

He found himself cumming from what he thought he heard regardless, calling out Kuroko's name.

The other male followed shortly after. He fell to the side so he wouldn't crush the smaller boy who was panting hard.

Kise took this time to regain his breath. He glanced at his bed mate to see Kasamatsu looking less than satisfied. He ignored it, having tired himself out, he was already starting to fall asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

He woke up, before the night was over, to find Kasamatsu already gone. He shrugged it off as he put his own clothes back on. What stopped his process was when he noticed the bit on blood on the sheets.

He whipped back the blankets in a panic. Thinking back to it, Kasamatsu did seem uncomfortable last night, he might have torn him. He was relieved when he saw that with the amount of blood present it probably wasn't a bad tear. It was just something minor that would be healed up before the next game.

Most of the team was still there, and were starting go home.

"I guess the world didn't end?" Moiryama sighed.

"Yeah," Kise agreed.

"Hey, why did Yukio go home in such a hurry," one of their other teammates asked. "He looked really upset."

"Ah, it's a long story. Come on let's get going."

Practice proceeded as schedule. Kasamatsu ended up sitting out of practice saying he wasn't feeling well. The coach seemed skeptical but let it slide. Kise was concerned that he may have hurt Yukio, until he saw him walk out, half way through practice.

He seemed mad.

It wasn't until their next game when Kasamatsu wasn't preforming up to par that Kise tried to talk to him, but it was like the point guard knew and avoided it. Slightly annoyed about being avoided he decided to pay a visit to Kasamatsu's house. Yukio's mother smiled when she opened the door to find the model.

"You must be Ryota," she beamed inviting him in.

"Yes, I am," he was surprised that she knew who he was.

"Yukio told me all about you, even before you joined his team. He said that you were one of the best players in the middle school division. He all but worshipped you. I think he still has your poster up."

"Really," Kise was shocked yet pleased. Kasamatsu had always acted unimpressed by his skills. To find out that he was actually a fan all but made him swoon.

"I'm so glad you're here though. He's been so down lately I don't know what to do about him."

"Is he home right now? I actually came here to talk to him."

"His room is up the stairs and to the left, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Kise went to take off up the stairs.

"I'll bring you guys some snacks up in a minute," she called after him.

She was right when she said you wouldn't miss his room. The door was covered in basketball posters. The thought of knocking crossed his mind for a second, but he thought it would be better to have the element of surprise. He pushed the door open slowly hoping that the other teen would think it was one of his parents. Oddly enough Yukio was curled up on top of his bed, gazing out the window.

"Kasamatsu-chi," he called out in his normal voice. He didn't want to come off as concerned right away.

"What," came a gruff reply?

"Well, you left practice early and..." There goes not trying to sound concern.

"Get out," Yukio didn't even spare him a glance.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. You look perfectly healthy to me, so I don't see why you needed to sit out of practice."

"Now you're concerned?" Kasamatsu sat up, glaring at him.

"Yes, you said yourself we were a team; we're supposed to worry about each other."

The anger in Kasamatsu eyes was all too present, and was steadily turning into rage.

"Get. Out." he snarled out yet again.

"Not until we...

"I hope everything is okay in here?" Yukio's mom came in with a plate of cookies, putting them down on the desk. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

They didn't say anything to each other after she left. Kasamatsu still obviously wanted Kise to get out, and Kise obviously wasn't going to leave until he figured out what was wrong.

"You've been acting weird since the party," Kise finally deduced, taking note at how Yukio's cheeks flushed at the mention of said party.

"Does this have to do with...?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to do something before you listen? Get out," Kasamatsu cut him off from what he was about to say.

"I did hurt you didn't I," Kise seemed worried now. He knew that Kasamatsu could walk off the most painful of injuries. It was probably the only reason he could operate in school well afterwards. "I saw the blood but I didn't think..."

"That's not it you moron."

Ohhh, he wanted Kise to figure it out. "I'm not going to play this guessing game with you. You either want me to know or you don't. It's not like we're a couple or anything. if it wasn't for the fact that we are friends I wouldn't care right now."

Yukio face was passive, but his stormy eyes told a different story. Kise stood patiently know the other teen was debating on whether or not to tell him what was really going on.

Yukio finally mumbled something.

"I can't hear when you mumble," seriously, it was like dealing with a little kid. And people say Kise acts childish.

"You called me Kuroko."

Kise's eyes widen a fraction remembering the exact moment Kasamatsu was talking about. Maybe there was a way he could play this off. "Are you sure you didn't hear me wrong. You weren't exactly coherent."

"Kuroko and Yukio sound almost nothing alike," Kasamatsu started to yell, but kept his voice down remembering where his mom was located.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else and..."

"What could you possibly of been thinking about when we were..."

"Okay, yes, I shouldn't have used you..."

"Used me?!"

"…As a replacement for Kuroko."

"You said multiple times before now that you guys were never together."

"Yeah, but there was the potential for it," Kise pointed out slightly offended as he watched Yukio's face twist, "Look, I really am sorry. I know it was wrong, but in my defense I really thought the world was going to end. I didn't think I would have to deal with the consequences of the next day. Even you have to admit that you were hoping to get one last piece of ass."

"You son of a bitch."

"Excuses me?"

Yukio's shoulders were shaking in what appeared to be pent up rage. This wasn't going to go well...for Kise.

"You were my first." somehow the smaller teen's voice had evened out enough for Kise to detect the smallest hint of hurt there.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit . Was the only thought going through the model's mind right now. That explained a lot. Yukio didn't tear, Kise just broke his...

Shit.

"I...didn't know that," Kise knew that the next few sentences he was about to say had to carefully planned or he could end up dead.

"Of course you didn't," Kasamatsu sighed sitting down, scarily calm.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this?"

"Get out," Kasamatsu said again.

This time Kise listened.

~.~.~.~.~

Yukio had no idea why he went to that party to begin with. He always found himself sitting alone during these things. Sure he was the captain of the team, but that was about it when it came to the way the team saw him. He didn't really have friends in this school. He looked back at his teammates who were having fun. He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"What are you doing out here Kasamatsu-chi," and then Kise all but floated over to him.

He couldn't deny his feelings for the younger player. He desired to be with him in the worst of ways. Ways that his mother would be ashamed of.

So when Kise sat close to him and kissed his neck, saying that he wanted him, that he loved him, he was more than willing. It was one of the times he regretted his inexperience. He fumbled with his clothing and shivered whenever Kise's skin touched his. There were a few moments when he thought of tell Kise to stop, but he continued to kiss him and comfort him.

He didn't feel as bad once Kise was on top of him, surrounding him. It was at a slow, leisurely pace. Once he got past the pain of the intrusion, he found himself enjoying having Kise inside him. Everything was serial to him. Nothing could ruin this moment, except.

"Kuroko," Even though Yukio was basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm, he still understood what was said to him. It hurt more than he could ever imagine. Once Kise had finished and nodded off, he grabbed his clothes and left.

He felt bad when he rushed past his mom, not answering her calls of, "what's wrong". He spent the weekend sulking in his room so he could pull it together. He did, but not well enough. When Kise showed up in his room everything that he'd been trying to hold in threatened to spill over.

It didn't help that Kise openly admitted to using him and not caring if it wasn't for the fact they were on the same team.

He cried once he left. He cried worse than when they lost last year. Now his mom was really concerned, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to leave him alone. She sat next to him rubbing his back while she tried to coach him to talk. He couldn't tell her. All his life she had told him of her expectations for him, which included a wife and kids. He couldn't find it in him to let her down by letting her know what happened.

Again he pulled it together. Christmas was on its way and it would be the first time he and his mother would be celebrating without his father. The only good thing was the break from school, a break from basketball, and a break from Kise.

His mother thought it would be a good idea to pick out a tree together. He was reluctant at first, but he ended up going along with it anyways.

"How about this one?" His mom asked.

"I guess," Yukio sighed. It didn't really matter which one they got to him. All he knew was that he was going to be the one to tie it to the car.

"Kasamatsu-chi," he flinched hearing his voice called in that way. At first he was going to ignore it but he kept calling and calling and calling...

"Hi, Kise," he finally acknowledged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"It was really just a conversation started. We need to talk...Oh, hi Ms. Kasamatsu-chi," he greeted seeing the women standing not too far away.

"Hello, Kise," the mother greeted politely, not to thrill to see the other teen. The last time he was around he was responsible for making Yukio cry.

By this point his mother had gotten one of the employees to wrap up the tree they had picked out.

"Ryota, there you are," Kise's parents came from seemingly nowhere.

"Sorry, I saw Kasamatsu-chi and decided to say hi."

"Oh, this is the captain you're always talking about," Mrs. Kise smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mr. Kise patted Yukio on the back, "Do you need help tying your tree to the car? I could lend a hand if you need me to."

"I got it," Yukio said. Since his father left, he'd become stronger and to handle things like these for his mother.

"I'm sure you could use the help," Yukio's mother encouraged.

While they worked on the tree the two mothers and Ryota talked. Yukio really didn't mind the help, but he also knew that Kise's family was a talkative bunch. If left to there-own devise they'll eventually...

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner?" Mrs. Kise suggested, "We'd loved to talk to you guys more. Ryota goes on and on about how Yukio pushed him to become the best that he can be and then some."

Ms. Kasamatsu thought it over for a while before agreeing. They would stop by in an hour after dropping off the tree.

The Kise estate was a modest size. The house was all lit up, inside and out, with Christmas decorations. Dinner was actually pretty peaceful. Ryota and Yukio were at their usual banter adding a lighter tone the evening.

"Ryota tells me that you guys made it to the winter cup." Mrs. Kise started talking to Yukio, "How has that been going for you guys."

"Good, hopefully we'll win this year."

"Of course we'll win," Ryota cheered.

"Don't be cocky," Yukio wasted no time hitting him in the back of the head, "We still have to go against Aomine's team as well as Kuroko's team."

"I've gotten a lot stronger since last time. Taking Aomine will be a piece of cake. The rest of the team has improved as well. Come on captain, our odds are a lot better than last time."

"Captain," Ms. Kasamatsu asked surprised, "You didn't tell me you were the team captain," she gushed.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind when it happened," he apologized.

"Mom I'm done, can me and Yukio go play basketball outside?" Ryota begged.

"If Yukio wants to…"

"Come on," Ryota dragged Yukio from the table. Once outside Kise picked up the ball and started to dribble, "We don't have to play if you don't want to. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking..."

"That's new for you."

"If I could do everything all over again, I would have wanted to be with you if the world was going to end. I've know I've been thinking about Kuroko a lot, and the more I do the more I realized, that I only wanted him because he was something I couldn't have. But you...you're much more than that. You've always been there for me, and I really care about you. I don't like seeing you upset, which is why these last few weeks have bothered me."

Yukio hadn't said anything. He was looking down at his feet and worrying his lower lip with his teeth. By the time he looked up Kise was in his personal space. The tears that he thought had dried up started to fall again.

"Yukio," Kise embraced him, "I'm sorry."

"I really liked you," he sobbed, "I just..."

"I know," Kise soothed, "I'm so sorry."

"All I ever wanted was for you to want me back, and then you did but you said..."

"I'm sorry."

"You better mean it this time, you jerk."

Ryota gazed down at the other as he whipped his eye. He kissed the smaller teen to ease his worry. Yukio kissed him back smiling though there were still tears in his eye. Kise beamed down at him, diving back into devour the others mouth. This time Yukio had an idea of what to do and respond with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around Ryota's shoulders weaving his fingers though his hair. Ryota did the same only with one hand in his hair the other around his waist.

Yukio let out a sigh when they broke apart.

"Yukio?" they both jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned around to see their parents staring at them.

"M-mom," Kasamatsu looked petrified, "I didn't, I mean I'm not..."

"Sweet heat calm down," his mother tried to sooth, "It's okay. I just came to get you because it's time to go."

"O-oh..."

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend so we can get going."

"Y-yeah," he blushed turning back to Ryota, "I'll see you at school," he was going to wave to save himself the embarrassment of having his mother watch, but Kise pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"See you at school," Ryota smirked at Kasamatsu's dazed look.


End file.
